runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Ace Drechsel
Write the first paragraph of your page here. About Ace Drechsel. Ace went to college with Mason. Although Ace was offered higher quality classes and a better school, Ace declined. Ace helped Mason several times in chapter 1, such as caring for Viola at times, creating a suit of armor which would later help in the fight against Sylar, and helping to stop petty crimes. Ace is now leader of The Infinity Heroes, a brilliant mind that contributes to Earth greatly by progressing technology, medical, and science advanced levels, making the U.E.M.Sl.D more concrete, and becoming a world known Super Hero. Character History: Chapter 1: 'Ace helped care for Viola for a bit. Then Ace and Mason got seperated, each going their own paths. Ace got a job at Alfredson Enterprises, he worked diligently on his invetions, and helping out the company. As soon as he met Sylar, he focused more on his weapons against superhumans. He finished his first suit of armor, and went after a high speed chase, he sucessfully took out the car, without being seen...(sorta he got mistaken as a UFO). Then Ace fought off Paul Bank. Ace managed to win, but not by far due to his lack of fighting skills and having to press buttons for the suits prime attacks. Ace upgraded his suit further, adding a computer system to it, allowing him to use his weapons at a far better degree. Ace helped fight off Sylar, holding him back for a few moments. '''Chapter 2: ' Ace creates more weapons, and a second lighter suit of armor. Ace diligently works at Alfredson Enterprises, helping out with its defence systems. Sylar broke in and attacked Ace. Ace barely escaped, and this angered Ace a lot, and Ace plans to get revenge on Sylar. Later, Ace infiltrated Rexcorp with the help of Mason, Skull, and Derek. Ace held off Dylan's mech while the three kept going. At Alfredson Enterprises, Sylar broke in again, Mersey and Ace fought him off, and Ace planted a knife in the back of his head. Ace phoned George to pick up Sylar. 'Chapter 3: '''The day Steve's wife died, he had a brief encounter with a saddened Steve and a confused Mersey. Moments later, a seemingly recovered Steve assigned him a job, Steve's wife left a suicide note about Dylan. Ace phoned Mason later that day. Then, Ace finally finished his fourth suit and created a bullet proof tuxedo, more gadgets, and inserted a remote control device to his car. When he was flying about in his third suit he secretely interfered with several airports radio frequencies and most of the people were complaining and worried about a UFO disrupting flight traffic. Ace went to investigate and soon met up with the Iron Hornet. The two were about evenly matched physically but the Iron Hornet had more weapons such as his strong lasers, honey substances, and bee drones. Erik distracted the Iron Hornet as Ace was trying to stop a helicopter from falling to the ground. As Erik was subdued by the bee drones, Ace managed to get the people out the helicopter. Ace dropped them off safely and the Iron Hornet was already at the scene and had thrown the same helicopter at Ace. Ace dodged the helicopter and fought off the Iron Hornet for a bit. whnen his suit got to 52% Ace got his computer to send his fourth suit to help out civilians and Erik. The fourth suit arrived and saved Erik, Erik went on to tackle a downed Iron Hornet but the Iron Hornet wounded him severely. After this Alan also interfered in the fight. Ace put on his fourth suit and ultimately beat the hornet. The Iron Hornet fleed and Ace left. After this, Ace had been experimenting with a chemical spray gun, by mistake he put his custom power serum in it and sprayed himself with it. Ace was knocked out and found out he could emit this red electricity.... After the Alien battle Ace was recruited once again to help the U.E.M.S.L.D. Ace got right to work and built blue prints with other scientists and taught the engineers even more. During this the Falador Police Department also asked him to help with creating their ultimate cop. Ace agreed and helped save the life and enhance Jame's Wolffe. After helping both agencies Ace got a large sum of money, and went on a spree on creating more suits. During this, he was attacked by Sylar and hurt, and was given an omniomous message: Tell your super friends to becareful of their actions. After this Ace would have modified his room and continued to build more suits. '''Chapter 4: '''He was attacked by Rexcorp's men, only to be kidnapped and have some of his suits stolen. He was rescued by ASHED, which he had re-wired previously. After that, he assigned ASHED to protect Skull, and provided ASHED with weapons, and fixed him when he needed to be fixed. Ace eventually went on to fight the terrorist threat known as ISIS in his Mark 10, decreasing their numbers and activity vastly. When returning from a run, he was attacked by a Mech at 50% power. Ace went on to fight the mech, but was incapable of doing so, with the lack of energy and lesser fire power. Ace's suit eventually ran out of juice, and his suit was severely damaged. He was luckily saved by Jesse. He later consulted with General Yaves of the U.E.M.S.L.D, talking about the Infinity Heroes Intitiative. During some time, Ace managed to buy his own building, and build more suits,however, most suits were slightly less durable than per say his mark 10, as they were made fast. '''Chapter 5: '''Ace made the mark 31, a very mobile and prehensile suit. It allowed Ace to come in seperate pieces and allowed for easier acess to his suit, however it is only a prototype. Rexcorp forces attacked Drech Industries, runing the ground below, and collapsing much of the 5th floor, and partially the 4th floor, and broke many of its windows and ruined some of the tech of the building. Ace continued to patrol Rexcorp, and occasionally help a hero. He sent most of his team to help combat terrorist forces in Karamja, after the encounter with Jun. He later encounter Hawk, and gave him some benefitial information about Rexcorp, and left. He continued to watch Rexcorp, until they attacked Nora and him, he helped her out, and saw them heading for a new target: Lewis. Ace got there to late, and Lewis was kidnapped. Ace fixed up a downed 445, and then retrived Lewis. Ace gave Lewis resources to work on, and went to stop his re-programmed mark 5, getting thrashed until Lewis saved him via hacking the suit. Ace continued to work on all his projects, the effort on taking down Rexcorp, and helping other world probelsm stressing him out a lot. He nurished Skull until she was ready, and gave her a powered exo skeleton (for the disabled), to help her get around if needed. Ace then was doing a routine flight around Talverly when Promethesus's grunts caught his attention. They quickly engaged and Ace took them down and had to fight a 7 foot beast. Armor somewhat downed during the fight, Ace decided to finish it by blasting a hole through its chest, with the suits chest beam. Ace investigated the place, and set up forcefields around the contaminated areas as well, and decided to investigate a tunnel. Ace had to fight two heavy guards, and ended up having the juice sucked out of his suit as one of the spears hit the power core. Ace left the area and fixed it....and felt being watched. His feelings were comfirmed when he fixed the suit and saw the creature. Ace attacked it, but it got away and there was a conflict in east Falador. Abilities and Skills. ' 'Ace is extremely intelligent, which already outweighs most powers. He can create great weapons and prefers to make weapons, although he can conjour up great every day usage items. Ace is the master of hardware, like Lewis is the master of software, however Ace is not so far off from software as he is to Lewis, hes proved to have fine hacking skills and create awesome A.I *'Expert Mechanic: 'Ace is an excellent mechanic and engineer capable of fixing almost to any machinery. *'Expert Buisnessman: 'Drechsel is very respected in the buisness world, and is known to have lots of contracts with major militaries across the world. *'Expert Tactician ' *'Trained Marksman Power Power Augmentation : 'The user can power up abilities so that they can reach a high level master and control instataneously. He can use it offensively to overcharge opponents and kill them quickly, he only needs to give you a short shock to allow you to master your ability(ies) and enhance them. The effects only last a couple hours. Peak Human Intelligence Power Cores Power cores are the devices that help power up Ace's exoskeleton suits. Ace has made various versions throughout his career. *'Power Core MK1: 'The power core was made out of a strong titanium alloy and palladanium. It was built out of Ace's materials in his house and other materials in Alfredson Enterprises. It produces clean renewable energy and could power up a heart for 50 lifetimes. It was used in the following suits:\ **'Mark 1 **'Mark 2' **'Mark 3' **'Mark 4' *'Power Core MK2: '''The power core's exterior is made out of phitanium, interior rings are made out of the same titanium alloy used in the first power core. The core also contains palladanium inside. Ace improved the basic design and used it for the following suits, and **'Mark 5(Various stored throughout the suit) **'''Mark 6 **'Mark 7' **'Mark 8' **'Mark 9' **'Mark 10' It was also used for Mark 11-29(and Skull's suit) *'Power Core MK3: '''The 3rd power core built by Ace. It is the same size as a standard core, but it has more power stored inside it, making suits last stronger and enhance their capabilities. Exterior rings are made out of zentoanium, the interior rings are made out of phitanium, and the core rings out of palladanium. This makes the power core difficult to destroy. Power cores are being sold to the world, to try to combat Global Warming, however most of the power cores are a lot weaker than the one's Ace uses. Suit 1 '''Exoskeleton Suit 1: '''The suit stands at 6'3 and weighing aroundd 500 pounds(Ace piloting it). It is compromised out of titanium and nickel and laminated with kevlar and polymer composite. It of course grants... Its faults is that it has no A.I inside, and Ace has to manually control the suits weapons by turning knobs, pressing buttons, flicking buttons, etc. However, this keeps the suit from being hacked. *'Super Durability: It can easily stop bullets in its tracks, RPGS, great heights, and superhuman blows. Tank shells can dent if its a direct hit. *'Super Speed: '''Although the suit is bulky, it can allow the user to move at 40mph. *'Super Strength: 'Ace can lift 30 tons with the suit on. Some of its '''Weapons '''are... *Dual mounted laser pistols on wrists. *Flame thrower located on left arm. *Small compact missile launchers located on arms. *Deadly paralyzing gas under wrists. *Light saber device located inside the leg. *Stun brass knuckles located on metal plated knucles. *Thrusters located on feet, calfs , chest area and back.(allows Speed up to 350mph) *Dual grappling hooks next to mounted laser pistols. Stealth suit mark 2. This suit is more efficient for stealth, this explains why he used it in the RexCorp infiltration. Its plates are black, making it hard for opponents to see him in dark places. His visor is a vibrant yellow, which can become brighter or dim. it also stands at 6'2. '''Super Strength: '''He can lift 3 tons. '''Super Speed: '''He can run at 85mph '''Super Agility: ' He can clear most obsticales fluently and efficient. '''Super durability: '''50 caliber bullets can get past his durability. Super Reflexes: His reflexes are fast enough to catch a bullet with his fingers. '''Some of its Equipment is... Dual 8 inch lightsabers located on hips. Dual Laser pistols mounted on wrists. Standard Knife located on chest M16 tucked in to the suits metal plates on its back. It has a better targeting system than his previous suit. It has a safe environment sytem, meaning he can see how dangerous it is to cross a old and worn out wooden bridge thats 120 meters long, and if theres a better and efficient route. Computer Installed Smoke pellets 3 on waist. Suit 3. This suit looks like a combination of his first and second suit, it stands at 6'4, and has gray metal plates that are shiny due to the diamond coating. Super Strength: 'It allows him to lift up to 15 tons. '''Super Speed: '''He can run up to 120 mph in his suit. '''Super Agility: '''He can move more fluently than his light suit. '''Super Durability: ' His durability is great, it has great padding, kevlar above the padding, thin plates covering wires, titanium plates over this, and a light diamond coating on the helmet, arms, legs, etc. '''Super Reflexes: '''He could catch bullets with relative ease. '''Equipment: *'Thrusters: '''His thrusters allow him flight, which allows him to reach speeds of mach 2, they are located on his legs and back. *'Grapple Hooks: There are hidden grapple hooks located on his hips and sides. There are two mounted grapple hook launching devices on both upper wrists. *'Magic Gun Turret: '''It is located on his shoulder Warmachine style, firing all kinds of spells. *'Missiles: 'Heat seeking missiles, smart missiles, light missiles, medium missiles, heavy missiles, they are stored on his back and arms. *'Lasers: ' There is a small turret located on his other shoulder, and there are mounted laser devices on his wrists, next to his grapple hooks. *'Nerve Gas: 'Small devices that emit nerve gas, located under his wrists. *'Computer: '''This computer allows the safe environement system, a better combat system which aids him in his decisions. He has also a precise targeting system which has an aim of 9/10. Suit 4 This suit stands at 6'4. It is colored gray and white, its quite glossy due to its diamond coating. '''Super Strength: '''It has an enhanced power source, allowing it to lift up to 50 tons. '''Super Speed: '''Despite its size, he can reach up to 150 mph in the suit on foot. '''Super Agility: '''He can clear obsticales far better than any olympic athlete. '''Super Reflexes: '''He can react 8 times faster than an olympic athlete. '''Enhanced Vision: '''The suit can zoom in and zoom out, but even without it he can see far. '''Features and Equipment: Thrusters: 'He has thrusters on his feet, calves, back, palms, and chest. Speeds up to mach 3. '''Shields: '''Shields that cover his entire suit, they can withstand many attacks but they can break if too much damadge hits them, they can't be generated. '''Super La'sers: These lasers are stronger than the average laser, inspired by the energy sword the spartans use, these lasers can easily oblitirate a tank. They can go through a wall of tungsten without problem. 'Mini Turrets: ' These turrets pop out of his shoulders, arms, and legs. '''Sleeping Gas: '''can be sprayed from his right wrist. '''Paralyzing Gas: '''Can be sprayed under his left wrist. '''Computer: '''The computer is powerful enough to hack tech and control them, control his others suits, and other things. '''Safe Enviroment System: '''His computer tells him what is the fastest route and the safest. '''Targeting System: '''Allows precise aim of 9/10. '''Missiles: '''He carries light, medium, and heavy standard missiles. Heat seeking missiles, Smart missiles, EMP missiles, and following missiles. 5th suit He's made a steampunkish suit.... a stealth suit.... a combination of both suits, and a balanced suit. Now he has a tank. Its made out of the following materials: Silicone Carbine, nano kevlar, kevlar, diamond, dyneema, metallic glass, bucky paper, graphite, and titanium. '''Silicon Carbine: Forms the basis of Chobham armor used in battle tanks. It is highly effective. Nano Kevlar: 'Self-assembling nanospheres are the siffest organic material ever created. '''Dyneema: '''High performance polythene marketed as the strongest fiber in the world. It is lighter than water and can stop bullets. It is 15 times stronger than steel. '''Metallic Glass: '''Palladium microalloy glass has the best combination of toughness and strength, '''Bucky Paper: '''Nano technology material made from tube shaped carbon molecules 50,000 times thinner than human hair. 500 times stronger than steel and 10 times lighter. '''Graphene: '''One atom thick sheets of carbon that are 200 times stronger than steel. It would take an elephant balancing on a pencil to break a sheet as thin as saran wrap ''Alltime10s: 10 strongest materials known to man It mostly has plates made of titanium but has .5-2 inches thick of other material(listed above). This behemoth is 12 feet tall and weighs in at around 6 tons. It grants the following: 'Super Strength: ' With it Ace can lift up to 400+tons easily. '''Super Durability: '''Its durability is strong enough to tank shots from lets say Thor wielding his hammer. '''Super Speed: '''The suits strength goes to its legs as well and can run 300mph fairly easily. In combat his speed is great aswell, combined with his reach its dangerous to get close to him. '''Super Reflexes: '''Like the hulk, his reflexes have been described lightning quick, this also follows in with Ace's 5th suit. Usually doesn't help unless theres an opponent as big as him or a missile headed toward him. '''Enhanced Eyesight Then it has the following weapons and equipment: Missiles: '''All types of missiles. '''Turrets: '''These turrets are from U.E.M.S.L.D, so they pack quite a punch. They can easily go through a titanium wall. They are extremely hard to dodge as they are in various places, unless you have great skill. They can chew through fairly strong energy shields as well. '''Taser Knuckles: '''At the fist are powerful tasers that can stun someone like the Hulk for several seconds. Any one lower than the hulk is a potential kill, knockout, or critical injury. They can be switched on and off. If the user is wearing armor it will overload their system, and cause armor failure. '''Powerful Sonic Booms: '''Can be fired from his chest and are easily capable of knocking some one like the hulk back. Using an object or feet to implant yourself on the ground is nearly useless unless you have high tier strength(150ton+). '''Grapple Hooks: '''Can be fired from his fists or back. Its mostly just incase his thrusters fall and he needs to catch himself, or a large object. It is capable of holding 15 tons in weight, each grapple hook. '''Laser Turrets: '''Standard lasers and there are several turrets that can pop out of his suit. These lasers can kill a normal person, leave some one with peak human conidtion injured and low superhuman's injured if hit a lot. They also have a considerable knockback. For those with low super durability usually 5-10 lasers are enough to put you down. '''Super Laser beams: '''Like his 4th suit it is equipped with brand new technology. They can easily go through several walls of thick titanium or concrete or tungsten without problem. '''Sleeping Gas: '''Powerful sleeping gas can be ejected from the suit. It can incapacitate one with a healing factor for a bit. 'Tear Gas:' They can distract and opponent and blind them a bit. '''Paralyzing gas: '''It can paralyze people extremely fast. Even those who have healing factors or are resistant would have some trouble against this gas. '''Energy Shields: '''It has a strong energy shield covering the entire suit. It can be broken through enough punishment and can only be regenerated once. '''Energy Absorber: '''If there is any type of energy around the suit will absorb it. It can be turned on and off. '''Energy Absorbing Fists: '''The wearer or Ace can turn on the energy absorbing technology in the fist.If facing another target wielding a power suit with each hit from the fist 25% of that suit's power is absorbed. '''T K Negation: '''Ace applied his T K resistant formula on to it. '''Magic Negation: '''Objects of pure magic, tained with magic, or originate from a magic source are ineffective against his suit. Example: A powerful blade forged out of magic will do nothing against the armor. 'Targetting System': '99% accuracy'' Enhanced Hacking: 'The suit is capable of hacking other technology. It can hack some agency like S.H.I.E.L.D with given time.' '"Light Sabers": 'Attached to his fist can emerge a 6 foot long energy blade. They would be capable of leaving marks on Titanium A. They obviously have a machine to spring the weapons to life so it can broken. '''Magnetic Strips: '''They are placed on his back,feet, and hands. They are powerful enough to hold the suit steady on metal, or if hes being pulled by the vaccum of space. '''Flight: '''The suit has powerful thrusters attached to its back, legs, and chest. They are powerful enough to allow Ace to reach space within a minute or two of flying. '''enhanced adaptability: '''The suit provides adaptability in the following environments: Space, Oceans, Artic areas, deserts, swamps, etc. Since its pretty strong it needs some weaknesses: If you manage to damage it don't expect to see it for a while as it is VERY expensive. Don't expect me to walk in this suit when you are a low danger level character. Suit is only reserved for threats like Jesse. As always durability has limits, energy weapon do their best againt suits like these. The metallic glass is slightly more vulnerable to other materials. Blitzer(Mark 6) *'Enhanced Speed: 'Allows the wearer to move at 300mph(blitzing speed),and run in a straight line at 600mph *'Enhanced Agility: 'Allows the wearer to move through obsticles with ease, ex: road full of cars, rooftops,etc. *'Enhanced Durability: 'Allows the wearer to take severe punishment. The suit is made out of Silicone Carbine, thin sheets of graphene, bucky paper, and titanium. *'Enhanced Strength: 'Enables the wearer to lift up to 35 tons. *'Enhanced Reflexes: 'Allows the wearer to see faster than bullets. Wearer can dodge gunfire from many angles with skill, can dodge tank shells. *'Enhanced Senses: 'Suit allows wearer to hear and see better than any werewolf. Has the following equipment and weapons *'Missiles and Explosives: 'Has mines and missiles capable of taking down tanks with ease. *'Phitanium Blades: 'Phitanium blades attached to wrist that can be sprung out, two on each wrist, they are 9 inches long. There are two located on feet to allow the wearer to sink in to the ground and be sturdy. *'Light Turrets attached to suit: 'Hidden small turrets with high penetrating power. Can penetrate 3 tanks lined up together with ease. *'Super Lasers: 'Located on palm and shaped like triangles. They can take down tough energy shields with ease, melt through tough metal with ease. *'Thrusters: 'Thrusters on legs, back, and small thrusters on front. Enables user to fly at mach 10. *'AI: 'Allows him to communicate with other technology and hack it, or control other tech. *'Targetting System: 'A complex system that allows the wearer to fire shots with extreme accuracy. Space Suit Mark 7 *'Vaccum Adapability: 'The suit can easily survive the vaccum of space for extended periods of time. *'Gravity Adaptation *'Enhanced strength: '''Allows wearer to lift 45 tons. *'Enhanced Durability: The suit is composed out of a titanium alloy with silicone carbine and sheets of graphene, making it tough. *'Enhanced Speed: '''allows wearer to move at 130 mph *'Enhanced Reflexes *'Enhanced Senses' It has the following weapons and equipment *'Super Lasers: '''Attached on turrets, palms, and other spots *'Lightsaber blades: Two on each wrist which are 18 inches long. *'Plasma Shots: '''Globs of superheated plasma that can be fired from the chest piece, it could take down a reasonable sized aircraft with ease. *'Light-medium-missiles *'Thrusters: '''Allow Ace to reach the moon within 10 minutes. *'Magnetic Strips: Located on various parts of suit. *'AI: '''allows him to communicate with his technology, hack and control other tech or just for information. *'targetting System Stealth Suit Mark 2 (mark 8) *'Invisibility: '''The suit can turn completely invisible. *'Enhanced Durability: Unlike Mark 2, it is completely able to tank 50 caliber bullets with ease and a tank shell with little denting. *'Enhanced Speed: '''Allows wearer to move at speeds up to 130 mph. *'Enhanced Reflexes *'Enhanced Senses' *'Enhanced Strength: '''Can lift up to 30 tons. It carries the following features, weapons, and equipment: *'Super lasers: attached to chest piece, and can be popped out of wrist. *'''Light Turrets *'Light-medium-heavy missiles' *'Powerful Tasers: '''tasers that can sting and opponent and shock them, intensity varies but enough voltage can knock out the hulk. *'Thrusters: allows speeds up to mach 3 Construction Suit (mark 9) Some distinctive features is that it stands at 8 feet tall and has hands make for crushing, it has a variety of tools in the arms to fix other armors or other structures/machines, etc. *'Enhanced Strength: '''The wearer can lift up to 100 tons in it. *'Enhanced Durability: 'the suit is made out of various materials but most of it is made out of phitanium and titanium, making it super strong. *'Enhanced Senses *'Enhanced Reflexes' *'Enhanced Speed: '''Allows wearer to move up to 40 mph. it has other various features *'Light-Medium-heavy missiles''' *'Super lasers' *'Lasers' *'Turrets' *'A.I' *'Targetting System' *'Thrusters' *'Magnetic Strips.' 'All Utility Suit (mark 10)' Its like his first and 4th suit, just way more improved. It is colored black and red, it is less bulky than his previous suits,much lighter and effecient. *'Enhanced Strength: '''Allows Ace to lift 100 tons. *'Enhnaced Durability: Suit is made out of carbon nanotubes and titanium alloy. This allows .50 caliber bullets to merely bounce off the armor. The suit can handle hits from the likes of similar foes in strength, with no denting what so ever. The suit can also handle the pressure of space, and re-entry to Earth. *'''Enhanced Senses *'Enhanced Reflexes' *'Enhanced Speed: '''allows wearer to run up to 150mph. It has the followin weapons. *'Stun Bolts: Electricity that can be fired from finger tips, its reach it 40 feet and can neutralize those with low-medium durability easily, with those with higher than spider-man like durability, they will be stunned for 1-15 seconds. *'Magnetic Strips: '''Magnetic strips located on palm, they can be turned on and off, they are primaraly used to draw a weapon out of an opponents hands, it has a range of 30 feet(more magnetic strips, see equipment below), they can be even used to give him a wall crawling ability with the magnetic strips located on boots as well. *'MIssiles: *'Light Rockets: '''Light rockets can blow up a bank vault easily and leave a tank useless. *'Medium Rockets: Medium Rockets can easily blow up tanks. *'Heavy Rockets: '''Heavy Rockets can blow up office buildings with given time :: His suit contains heat seeking missiles, tracking missiles, emp missiles, smart missiles, and following missiles, which are even harder to lose than tracking missiles. *'Turrets: 'The suit has turrets attached on various parts of the suit, and easily fire higher fire power than 50 cal...imagine 50 cal x 3, making them have high penetration and effectiveness. *'Lasers and Super Lasers: 'Fired from palms, they are fired as circles, lasers atleast, but when Ace turns it to super laser mode, it turns in to tornado shaped energy. *'Blades: 'Blades that are phitanium tipped and the body is made out of strong carbon steel, usally used if hes falling off a cliff but can be used offensively as well. It has the following equipment' *'Energy Shields *'Self Repair: '''A very interesting a new feature on his suits, the mark 10 does not heal like a human however but relies on small machinery in the suit that can be popped out of the suit and extend to fix spots on the suits. *'Magnetic Strips: Located on palms,feet, chest, and back. *'Thrusters: '''located on legs,back, and chest, they allow him to travel up to mach 5 *'Prehensile Gaunlets and Boots: 'Just incase of an emergency, the gaunlets and boots can fly off and wrap themselves around his limbs, or if he can't get ahold of the entire suit. *'Targetting System: 'allows for 99% accuracy. *'Other Advance software: 'X ray vision, looking at a person can give him their temperature, heart pressure, etc. Other Suits 'Universal Qualities The armors are made out of enhanced composite armor with ceramic plating and sillicon infused steel, fiber glass frame, and titanium plating. This allows the suits to be highly impervious to bullets, and even tank shells. Well, the armor would be capable of taking on tank shells with little or no damage. The armor provides great protection against electricity, heat, cold, and water. However, the suits are slightly weaker than the Mark 10 and perhaps previous suits, as the Mark 10 was made out of carbon nanotubes, which is more durable than the materials listed above, but there are certain suits stronger than the mark 10. 'Mark 11' The Energy Armor. It is an upgraded version of his exo energy suits. It has a harness with his powerful energy source, allowing him to be covered entirely in a protective energy shield. Ace can create weapons such as blades, shields, etc. He can also fire energy beams. The suit does give the wearer flight(thrusters attached to harness), and boosts up. It gives him superhuman attributes, such as being able to lift a truck, be invulnerable to bullets, and such. However, the shield can brake, but it can regenerate after several seconds. The harness is made out of a titanium alloy, but if broken, can make the suit useless. 'Mark 12' The suit is colored blue and silver. It functions very well like the Mark 10, except it does not have its prehensile capabilities, but has greater flight capabilities, allowing for better speed and manuevering. It fires stronger energy beams, that can be lowered to certain levels, and raised to certain levels. It has energy shields, but are weaker than that of a mark 10, but it can regenerate very fast. It has around the same firepower as that of a mark 10, but has a disrupter field that can be used against electrical systems, but can be used to disrupt opponents as well. It gives Ace the same superhuman attributes as the Mark 10, but its durability is slightly lessened. The armor is mostly made out of a tough titanium alloy, with phitanium(a minimal amount, but placed in perfect spots), and has polymer composite covering the suit. 'Mark 13' The mark 13 is a prototype armor, for something bigger in the future. Ace has made a flexible strong alloy that seems like an extra layer of skin. The suit is highly resistant to bullets and energy beams. However, it is not potent as phitanium. Because the suit seems skin tight, it has limited weaponry. It has miniature turrets attached in different places that can fire 9mm bullets at rapid speeds, light explosives, and a cloaking effect. It also has two energy swords attached into the gaunlets, that can double as a energy shield. The suit allows him to have the strength about 25 tons in weight. Its speed and agility make up for the lack of strength. It does not have a complete energy shield, but has good flight capabilities, about mach 3. 'Mark 14' The Mark 14 is a hydro suit armor. It is colored teal and blue, and stands about 7 feet tall. Its armor is extra thick to survive the harsh underwater environment and is able to go 5 miles underwater. The suit of armor has the basic weapons such as energy beams, turrets and missiles, that have been modified to work perfectly underwater. The suit can also has an electrical field surrounding it, like an electric eel. It can also fire an ooze, similar to an octopus for escape. Its thrusters have been improved and mofified to be well fit for the water, and its life support is greatly increased. The suit is slightly stronger than the Mark 10, and extra durable. 'Mark 15' The mark 15 is a battle suit, made after his encounters with ISIS. The Mark 15 stands at 6'7 and has more armor plating than the regular armor. Its fire power is greatly increased but has the basic energy beams. It has flamethrowers attached on the wrists, that fire concentrated heat that can melt metal(he can't overuse this), and chainsaws attached to the forearms. It also has a energy shield surrounding it, that can regenerate every 15 seconds if broken. Its strength is around somewhere between 80-100 ton area. 'Mark 16' The mark 16 is a heavy duty suit, and stands somewhere between 8 and 9 feet tall. It is colored black and gold, and has great armor increase than previous suits(with the exception of the Mark 5). It has immense fire power and features, similar to the Mark 5 and the Mark 10 combined. It is made to deal with several super powered opponents or some one like Jesse. The armor has flight capabilities, and are pretty great, well above the speed of sound. 'Mark 17' The mark 17 is a nonlethal suit, the opposite of the Mark 16. It is colored black and blue, and has weapons such as rubber bullets, tear gas, tasers(from normal tasers to tasers that can knockout powerful foes). The suit does have energy weapon capabilities. 'Mark 18' The mark 18 plays more around with the prehensile and skin like suit of armor. Instead of it being an actual suit, at first, it looks like a navy blue and red backpack. It can transform though, covering the wearer in a protective suit. The suit however, is less durable than the Mark 10, but slightly more durable than the Mark 3. It still has great bullet and explosive resistance, and mild energy beam resistance. It does not hold any weapons besides its energy beams, and has good flight capabilities. The suit enables the wearer to lift 28 tons. 'Mark 19' The Mark 19 is very similar to the Mark 10, except it has an over sized chest piece. This allows for a bigger power source to be fitted inside, allowing the suit to last longer. It has around the same capabilities as the Mark 10. 'Mark 20' The Mark 20 is an improved version of the Mark 1. It contains around the same weapons as the Mark 1, and some weapons of the mark 10. It is colored grey. Its durability is better than the mark 1. 'Mark 21' The mark 21 is a space suit Mark 2. It is colored black and white. It has enhanced communication systems that allow it to contact other transmissions from longer distances than previous suits. It has about the same capabilities as the Mark 10, armor slightly built stronger and has a better life support for outerspace, but its thrusters are amazingly fast. 'Mark 22' The Mark 22 is a orange and blue suit. The reason for this is that its suit has special chamelon like technology, allowing it to blend in withs it environment. The armor provides the same capabilities as the Mark 10 or Mark 11. 'Mark 23' The Mark 23 is a heavy consturction suit, and is also specialized to be able to withstand heavy radiation and other dangerous places. It can create devastating electrical surges and has jack hammers for hands. The color scheme is green, black, and silver. It has the same weapon capabilities as the mark 10, but slightly more durable than the Mark 10. *The mark 23 was seen when Ace wore it to investigate the tunnel's Prometheuse's creatures made. It was stabbed at by 6 foot propelled spears, which only managed to pierce the suit half way. 'Mark 24' The mark 24 is a Nimble Construction Suit. It has one jack hammer hand, rather than two, like a fiddler crab. Its color scheme is black and silver plates. 'Mark 25' The mark 25 is a prototype for a disaster rescue suit. It has one large pincer like hand for its left hand, and has extra armor. Has the same weapons as the mark 10. 'Mark 26' Is a disaster rescue suit, having two pincer hands instead of one, same armor, same weapon capabilities. The scheme is bright red armor, with dark steel silver platings in some areas. It looks like a lobster. 'Mark 27' The Mark 27 is a heavy lifting suit. The suit stands at approximately 8'9. Its armor is pretty thick, not as thick as that of the Mark 5, but very resiliant to damage. The suit does not have any other weapons besides energy beams. 'Mark 28' The Mark 28 is a hyper velocity suit, capable of flying speeds faster than any previous suit, and has an immense foot speed and capable of blitzing. Its color scheme is white and silver. It can reach flight speeds up to mach 15, and blitz at 300mph. 'Mark 29' The Mark 29 is a suit that is prehensile, its limbs,body, and helmet can fly on its own but not in pieces. It is like the Mark 10 or 11, but more prehensile. Its color scheme is a dark yellow and black. 'Mark 30' The Mark 30 is a dark grey suit of armor with an enlarged power source, similar to the mark 19, but better. 'Mark 31' The Mark 31 uses prehensile technology, and is a prototype. It allows pieces of the suit to fly around to get onto the wearer. Its main weapons are lasers, super lasers, flash bangs, and various missiles. Its durability is slightly greater than that of the Mark 10. It can go up to speeds of mach 10, go to space and underwater, basically a sum of all previous suits, despite its prototype stage. It is colored silver and dark silver. It essentially incorperates bits of tech from other suits, like its ability to fly at high speeds(Mark 6), have great durability(Mark 16), great underwater capabilities(mark 14). More on the Mark 31... *'Durability: '''The suit is mostly compromised out of what previous suits have been made out of, but under the titanium plates are thin proto-zentoanium plates, making it even more impervious to damage. The suit can easily shrug off bullets and explosions, and certain types of lasers. The suit can also shrug off tank rounds, and could even handle Jesse for limited time. *'Strength: The suit allows the wearer to toss aside cars with ease, lift up tanks, etc. The suit has even been shown to stop a planes descent. *'Speed: '''The suit is able to speed blitz in a similar way to Skull or The Flash, just slower, but still fast. However, it is more used for dodging strikes/projectiles, as he prefers to travel via Flight. *'Thrusters: 'The suit allows Ace Drechsel to fly at speeds up to mach 10 and reach the atmosphere within 2-4 minutes. *'Healing: 'The suit incorperates prototype nanobots to help fix the suit when it is damaged. Weapons and Equipment. *'Energy Beams: 'The standard good ol' laser beams. These beams are powerful enough to go through a human with ease, and cripple a tank. They are powerful enough to atleast stun gods for a few seconds. *'Super Laser Beams: 'The standard super laser beams, they have a short charge time, and when fire spiral into a tornado like beam of energy. Capable of going through numerous thick walls of steel with ease. *'Chest Piece Beam: 'The chest piece beam is able to produce an even more powerful beam than super laser beams, producing temperatures over 18,000 degree F! The chest piece beam however, reduces the suits power by a lot, so Ace could only use it a couple of times in combat, or short bursts of it. *'Flash Bangs: 'Stored in the suit, it can eject powerful flash bangs that can blind and disorient opponents, especially if they have enhanced vision. *'Missiles: 'The suit only posseses a small amount of light,medium, heavy missiles. *'Magnetic Strips: 'On different parts of the suit. *'Sticking Substance: 'The suit can stick to flat surfaces if Ace wishes for it do so. *'Enhanced Power System: 'Incorperating tech from previous suits, its power source takes longer to use up, allows for more use of energy weapons, and better flight(Power core MK3) *'Energy Leech: 'Ace can create an energy beam that looks transparent, gray in color. It sucks out any type of energy, aura, enhanced power, electricity, etc. *'Energy Shields: '''The energy shields on the suit are very thin and are directly ontop of the metal. It gives the suit an additional durability bonus, and when combined with the energy leech, if hit by an energy beam, it can suck it up as energy. *Anti-Super Human Darts: 'Darts tipped with phitanium that inject with a serum that takes away that individual's powers, for a couple of hours. 'Mark 32' The Mark 32 is known as the "Gasman" suit of armor. Its main offensive attacks consist of gas attacks such as: *'Paralyzing Gas: The paralyzing gas is used to shorten the movement of opponents. *'Poison Gas: '''The poison gas is used to poison attackers, Ace has different set levels, for normal humans, and meta humans. *'Sleeping Gas: ' The sleeping gas is of course used to make attackers fall asleep within seconds of sniffing the gas. *'Allergic Gas: 'The allergic gas is not actually gas, rather nanobots that are tiny that when in groups, they look like gas. With advanced systems inside of them, they are able to find the targets weakness(be it an object, flower, etc), and replicate it. Ace from his suit of armor can control how strong the allergic gas can be. *'Hallucigent Gas: 'The hallucigent gas is able to make opponents see things that aren't there, cause disorinetation, and dizziness *'Anti-Reflexes gas: 'The gas essentially drugs you, into nullifying your senses so that your reflexes are lower. The gases can be spread from a small whiff, to a huge one that can contain a large room within seconds. The suit posseses the standard repulsor beams, and unibeams, and is made out of enhanced composite, ceramic, silicon infused steel, fiber glass, and titanium plating. It enhances the users physical attributes, and comes to Ace in one piece. The suit is colored light green and white. 'Mark 33 The Mark 33 is the anti-magnetism suit prototype. Ace can insert devices capable of countering magnetism, but he found it interesting to make the suit out of things that can't be controlled via magnetism. The suit is made out of tough ceramics Ace synthetically created. The insides of the suit has non magnetic metals inside. It only has repulsors as weapons, and thruster capabilities up to mach 6. The suit is colored beige with a dark orange, it has a nice gloss to it as it has diamond paint on it.(close to brown) 'Mark 34' The mark 34 is the "Can Opener" suit of armor. The suit is made out of silicone infused steel along with fiber glass, enhanced composite, and titanium plating. It holds many of the mark 10's weapons, but it has some various features. *'Titanium A Blades: ' Can eject out of the upper forehand, and come out atleast a foot and a half out of the fist. It is on both hands. *'Phitanum Blades: '''Can be ejected out of the elbows. *'Finger Tip Blades: Small blades located on the fingers that are smaller than an inch. They are made out of Titanium A. *'Circular Saws: '''Located under his forearms, they can spin around and have a small robotic limb that can extend. The saws are made out of carbon steel. *'Energy Swords: '''Located on the back of the suit, they can pop out and fly into Ace's hands. They are about 6 feet in length, and can cut through steel with ease. Transportation Besides using his suits flight to get around he formerly owned this car. Then after getting rid of it and deciding to sell it (when it got fixed) he bought a new car. He does not plan to augment the car except maybe give it better durabiltiy but he will augment a future car... a delorean. What he has done recently is inserted a remote control device so he can summon his car through a PDA device. It also has thrusters on the back and on the bottom front. The car has recently been giving adjustments so that it can withstan more punishment. Until recently, Ace has transformed his car in to an iron man like-transformer suit. At his command, the car can transform into a big suit, about 10 feet tall, covered in dark blue armor, and blue glowing energy. The car gives Ace the basic attributes of any suit, and has a lot of weaponry tucked in to it. Miscellaneous Equipment All sorts of guns and its equipment. '''Laser pistols and Laser rifles(can melt several metals with ease, with given time it can melt titanium). M'agic gun:' which fires all sorts of spells. Force Field Generator: it is quite weak at the moment though(weaker than the one labeled below). Rune Generator: 'A small device that creates runes at an infinite number, if it is broken, it will maltifunction, giving out random spells or it won't work. '''LightSabers: '''Inspired by ''StarWars, Ace was able to bring alive the sci-fi weapons to life. They can cut through metals with given time, wood easily, and flesh and bone with ease. '''Telekinises resistant formula: '''This formula can be added to any thing and will render basic TKers power, numbing it. The formula makes advanced users lose 50% of their telekinises use, making it weaker. As for masters, it will only render it by 25% and the extreme level users by 10%. He created this formula with the help of a telekinetic and nanobots. '''Force Fields: '''Created with the help of force field generator(evolved human), Ace was able to create a forcefield. Its durability can only handle 20 tons of blunt damage before braking it, and 50 caliber bullets+rpgs and of that sort can crack it badly/penetrate it/ or break it. Ace plans to cover A.E completely with a stronger force field in the future. '''Pre-Supersoldier Serum: '''Ace is trying to create a second super soldier serum, similar to the spartans that he helped create. But without the help of other scientists and equipment, Ace's progress is slow. Eventually, he will need the perfect candidate for the serum. '''Pre Anti-Power device/coating: '''Another project Ace is working on is a power numbing device. Inspired by William's ability. Ace hasn't thourougly met William but he hopes to meet him so Ace could numb any power. '''Bullet Proof Tux: '''The suit can prevent small fire arm bullets from doing any damadge. It is slightly fall resistant, Ace could take a 20 foot fall and be okay, its also water and fire resistant. Its offensive weapons include hidden laser guns, they pop out the sleeves and attach themselves to the palm, they are bright red and shaped like circles(like Iron Man's repulsors). '''ElectroMagnets: '''Y'now, what a camera or audio records him, it will erase it. '''Emp Gun: '''Suck the juice from electrical objects. '''Anti Magic Formula: '''it is fully developed. '''Shrink Gun: '''A powerful laser that can transform something like a football field to fit on your palm easily. The effects are shorter depending on the item's size. Be it several football fields or a mouse. It can also fire a beam to locate the objects and hold them/move them around. Ace can also recieve extra powers through serums that he got from other superhumans, through nanobot technology, they however only last a few hours. '''Telekinises Serum Force Field Emition Serum Time and Space Manipulation Serum Enhanced Strength Serum Enhanced Durability Serum. Physic Negation Serum Healing Factor Serum Magma Physilogy Serum Super Soldier Serum Telepathy Serum Enery Shield Exo Suit 1: '''this suit unlike his other suits is made out of energy. The energy is colored purple. It can handle blows from low leveled super humans and small caliberish bullets until it breaks. It does not augment his strenght speed. '''Energy Shield Exo Suit 2: '''The suit is put on with a harness and is activated by the enhanced energy source. It covers the wearer in a yellow energy shield and can form basic weapons, such as swords and shields. It is durable again higher caliber bullets than 9mm, and can take some fire from 50 cal but will eventually brake. The suit allows the wearer to take on hits from those that can lift 10 tons. '''Diamond Paint. A machine enables Ace to put a small piece of Diamond and allow it to be converted to a liquid like substance. Ace can use it to spray paint his suits or items to give them an additional durability bonus. Skull Suit Prototype: The suit is designed for Skull. It stands at 5'11, colored black, white in some spots, the face mask has a skull on it. It has about the same design as the Mark 15. Proto-Zentoanium: 'Is a metal created at Drech Industires. It is lightweight, has components of Phitanium, Titanium, carbon nanotubes and polymer composite. It is extremely strong, but not as strong as Zentoanium, its durability is greater than Phitanium or Titanium A. Ace's room. Ace's room got wrecked by Sylar on more than one occasion so he re-constructed his room. It has several new defenses in it. *'Titanium A Room: 'The room is made out of an extremely strong titanium and phitanium alloy, making it highly resistant to heavy strikes, lasers, etc. So it is anti dentable. *'Polymer Composite and Diamond Laminated windows: 'The windows are ultra strong, capable of stopping blows from low-medium superhumans, light-medium explosives, and high caliber weapons. They are able to open so Ace can fly in. *'Anti Power Switch; 'It negates most powers once you enter his room, it can be switched off, but this switch is hidden(usally controlled via comp) *'Turrets: 'Turrets that can be erected from the walls and floors. They fire high pentetration bullets, capable of going through several walls of steel, they also have taser rounds. *'Laser Turrets: 'Turrets that can be ejected from the ceilings, can fire lasers that can destroy powerful infantry energy shields and go through several tanks lined up together. Turrets are surrounded by ultra strong energy shields. *'Enhanced Energy Source: 'His room does not run on electricity, and is what gives his weapons and tools a major upgrade. *'Connected A.I: 'his smart artifical intelligence system is what allows him to communicate with his tech and lets say some one walks in to his room, the a.i recognizies them and doesn't blow them to pieces. 'Justice Enforcer Drone or J.E.D The justice Enforcer Drone is a drone created by the ace, Ace Drechsel. It was requested by the police deparment and Gielnor Officials as cops lives were being taken faster than before due to the large number of superhuman threats. There is a factory producing thousands of cops, they are not made to replace cops but to help them,so the number of drones will be limited. 'Justice Enforcer Mark I' The J.E.D enforcer mark 1 is aproximately 6'3 and colored steel, it has its cities colors on it, some features that each J.E.D has, blue glowing markings, and blue glowing sharp eyes. Each J.E.D weighs around 350 lbs fully equpped. *'Enhanced Power Source: '''It runs on Ace's special energy, which is far superior to today's energy. *'Enhanced Strength: Each J.E.D can lift up to 5 tons. *'Enhanced Durability: '''J.E.Ds are made out of titanium alloyed plates with thin phitanium plates over the titanium acting as body armor. The armor is coated with a substance that deflects bullets, giving it a pinging effect. They can easily tank 50 caliber weapons, explosions, blows from superhumans, energy blasts, etc. *'Enhanced Speed: 'J.E.D's can travel up to 50 mph on foot and are really fast in combat. *'Enhanced Agility: 'J.E.D's can perform stunts like jumping from car to car, going through rooftops, scaling walls, and more. *'Enhanced Reflexes: 'Their reflexes are great enough to catch bullets with their fingers. *'Enhanced Senses: 'Such as eyesight and hearing, they can hear someone whispering several blocks away if they can tune in, and zoom up to somones face if they are high up on a building. *'Enhanced Adaptability: 'The suit can survive in space, fire, artic environments, marshes, underwater, and more. It posses various weapons such as... *'SubBerreta93PR7 OR ShotBeretta93RP8: See James Dewolff *'Lasers: '''lightning quick wrist laser guns that fire intense beams of energy. *'Super Lasers: Located inside shoulders, but can be sprouted out. *'Phitanium Edged Blades: '''Phitanium Edged blades that can be ejected from their outer forearms(like batmans blades) but look like ice skating blades. Most of it is made out of reinforced steel. *'Missiles: 'All types of missiles, heat seeking, etc. Most can blow up a tank, each has different set level. *'Anti Superhuman Needles: 'Can be fired from mechanisims on palms, nullify powers for several hours. As for other equipment there is... *'Thrusters: 'They can reach about 1.3 mach. *'Targetting Sytems: 'Making it highly hard for them to not hit an opponent, the targgeting system even records the opponent for any frequent patterns to use it against them. *'Other advanced software: 'Find criminal records by looking at a person, search up people, predict opponents moves with scary accuracy and more. 'Construction Drones or D.R's The construction drones are created by your truly, Ace Drechsel. They were approved and reached mass manufacturing 1 month after chapter 3. Most units were sent to repair Ardounge, and some were sent to the top secret U.E.M.S.L.D to remodel it, and even were sent to space to build future space stations. Standard D.R's that were sent to civilian construction sites are colored yellow, blue, and orange, they are 6'3 and weigh 350-400 pounds each. *'Enhanced Power Source: '''Are powered by Ace's powerful and clean energy, it allows each D.R to work for numerous days without needing another battery. *'Enhanced Strength: Each can lift a load of 15 tons. *'Enhanced Speed: '''Each can run up to 35 mph. *'enhanced agility: 'They have great agiltiy so they can go through work site obsticles. *'Enhanced Durability: 'They are made out of strong alloys, they can withstand explosions, 50 cals, grenades, etc. They have a denting/breaking point of course, it is less durable than J.E.DS *'Enhanced Adapability: 'Can survive practically anywhere. It has the following equipment *'Thrusters: 'To get them around, they can fly at mach 2. *'Lasers: 'They have lasers that they can use to slice through objects, weld objects, etc. *'Construction Equipment: 'Each can put on construction equipment as their limbs and remove it. *'Advanced Software: 'Such as targetting systems to make accurate stuff, same as the J.E.D It has some weapons '''Tasers: '''They can easily incapacitate humans. 'Search and Rescue Drone(S.R.D) Future Projects. *A second Super Soldier serum.(planning stages) progressing. *Nano bot Technology(in progress) Developed! *A Super suit involving Nano Kevlar, Diamond, Dyneema, BuckyPaper, and Graphene.(planning stages) Developed! *Dimensional ring *Devices powered by abilities.(In progress) *Ability proof armor/items.(in progress). *Magic proof items(developing). Developed!' * Making the armor and him one. Greatest Feats He created''' the first '''supersoldiers, created their god like weapons, and armor, with the help of other minds though. Although his first suit is quite primative, he built it out of scraps. It took him a while to finish it due to his lack of resources, but when he got more tools and materials in Alfredson Enterprises, he completed it and enhanced it. Although its not a feat... well maybe, Ace has never really gotten an IQ test, but he estimates that he is around 270-290(and is correct). Power Grid Weakness Ace is still human. In his suits, they have durability limits, his first suits(1-4) lower their power every time they take damage, weakening his strength,agility, and speed. theres also a threatening weakness, he can be affected by power negation, as some of his strongest tools emerge from powers. Trivia 1. His IQ would make him smarter than Peter Parker(IQ of 250), and smarter than Batman(His IQ is 270). 2. Ace likes to bring sci-fi weapons/equipment to life, for example lightsabers, similar Iron man suits, lasers(if you count that).